vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaric and Meredith
The former romantic relationship between the human Meredith Fell and the former Enhanced Original Vampire/current human Alaric Saltzman. The relationship between Doctor Meredith and the vampire hunter turned Enhanced Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman started when Alaric was taken to the hospital in The New Deal. They began dating officially after a few episodes of seeing each other. Unfortunately, their romantic relationship ended when Alaric died and succumbed to Esther Mikaelson's Darkness. Seasons later, Alaric decided to search for Meredith only to find out that she is happily married to an unnamed pediatrician in Alaska. As Alaric personally stated, he let Meredith go being she moved on after his death. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= In The New Deal, after being hit by a car (Tony) and returning to life, a few hours after the incident Alaric collapses, the ring not healing his injuries. Jeremy and Elena transport him to hospital, Elena calls Damon to give his blood and heal Alaric's wounds. After Alaric recovers, Dr. Fell shows up and wonders why Alaric is on his feet, even though the wounds were severe. Alaric thanks her for helping him and Dr. Fell offers him to call her Meredith. Then she speculates that he might have a guardian angel or has made a pact with the Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. In Our Town, Alaric finds Meredith on the feast of foundation, she directly reveals that she knows of the existence of vampires which shocks Alaric at the time. Later outside the founder party she gets into argument with her ex-boyfriend, Brian. Alaric intervenes, but before leaving, he warns Alaric that Meredith is psycho. Later that night Meredith ran into Alaric at The Grill. Both of them were depressed, because Alaric dropped Jeremy at the airport while she lost a patient. In The Ties That Bind, the two have lunch at Mystic Grill. She reveals her secret: she hates when patient dies so she cheats by using vampire blood. In return, he tells her his secret, that he is a vampire hunter and has a ring. After that they kiss, but Elena interrupts them. In All My Children, Alaric is with her in the Grill, having a date. After Damon calls Alaric, Meredith suggests he's still thinking she's the murderer. When Kol wants to seduce Meredith, Alaric stops him by neutralizing him. After Alaric gets pushed by Klaus, Meredith takes him to her apartment. She examines him and tells him not to worry about Elena. Later, Alaric wakes up in the night, taking some medicine. As Meredith is sleeping he finds some papers about Bill Forbes and also the weapon that was used to kill him. Meredith then said he was not supposed to see this and shoots at him. In 1912, Meredith calls the police and has Alaric arrested, saying he came at her with a knife, and Sheriff Forbes says Meredith healed him with vampire blood. Meredith accuses Alaric of the town's murders, but drops all charges, and gives evidence supporting his innocence. Later that night, she comes over to Elena's house and explains that Alaric really is the killer and he's going crazy. In Break On Through, It seems that Alaric and Meredith have started dating. She treats Alaric at the hospital and says that he is fine as far as medically. They go to the Wickery Bridge construction site with Damon until he leaves them to talk to Sage. Back at Elena's house, Meredith, Elena and Alaric get news from Caroline stating that Bonnie and Abby could help him but they need something that he used to wear before he put the ring on. He says his wedding ring and then both him and Elena look sympathetically at Meredith since she is his new girlfriend. After his evil alter ego takes over, he attacks her and stabs her leg with a knife. Luckily Stefan and Elena arrive to stop him. Stefan and Elena find a bloody, unconscious Meredith so Stefan heals her with his blood. The next morning, when Alaric wakes up to his normal self and asks about Meredith, Damon tells him that she will be fine. In Do Not Go Gentle, while under the control of his alter ego, Alaric is turned into a vampire by Esther, in order to destroy the vampire race. When the real Alaric takes control, he kills Esther, and rejects the transition, accepting death instead. Meredith gives him some sedatives to make his passing as peaceful as possible, and tearfully leaves. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, Elena mentions to "Damon" that she might try to hit Alaric up with Jo from the hospital, explaining that Alaric likes the doctor-type girls, most likely referencing Meredith. Also, Alaric mentions her as his "last girlfriend", not by name. He says that she is, "married to a pediatrician and is living in Alaska." This confirms that Meredith has moved on after Alaric's death. It is unknown is Alaric made an attempt to contact her when he came back to life, or if this was simply something that he observed from his time on the Other Side. Quotes Season Three :Meredith: Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting. :Alaric: Uh. I'm more of a walk-it-off kind of guy. Do I need to sign something? :Meredith: Internal hemorrhaging, 3 broken ribs, and a severe concussion. I have no idea how you´re on your feet right now, but I need to run some more tests. :Alaric: Actually, I have someplace I need to be. But thank you, Doctor... :Meredith: Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith. :Alaric: Well, I appreciate your help, Dr. Fell. :Meredith: Mr. Saltzman... What is your secret? Guardian angel, or did you sell your soul to the devil? :Alaric: Little of both? :-- The New Deal ---- :Alaric: Do you want anything else? A Beer? :Meredith: I'd love one but I've got rounds in 15 minutes, and a drunk doctor is a bad doctor. :Alaric: Well, depends on how kind of drunk you are. :Meredith: Angry.Thanks for lunch. :Alaric: Yeah, sure. So......next time dinner? :Meredith: Yeah,it would be great. :Alaric: Cool. Take care. :Meredith: Bye. Thanks. :-- The Ties That Bind Gallery 3X10-01.jpg 310VampireDiaries1247.jpg 310VampireDiaries1250.jpg 310VampireDiaries1254.jpg TVD311-MeredithAlaric1.jpg TVD311-MeredithAlaric2.jpg TVD311-MeredithAlaric3.jpg TVD311-MeredithAlaric4.jpg 312VampireDiaries0237.jpg 312VampireDiaries0239.jpg 312VampireDiaries1197.jpg 312VampireDiaries1198.jpg 312VampireDiaries1202.jpg 312VampireDiaries1205.jpg 312VampireDiaries1288.jpg 312VampireDiaries1442.jpg 312VampireDiaries1448.jpg 312VampireDiaries1450.jpg 312VampireDiaries1475.jpg 312VampireDiaries1482.jpg M11.png tvd-recap-the-ties-that-bind-57.png tvd-recap-the-ties-that-bind-59.png 312VampireDiaries1295.jpg Alaric and Meredith.jpg Alaric- Break On Through 0615.jpg BOT (14).jpg Alaric-and-meredith-alaric-and-meredith-30457812-500-281.jpg Trivia *In the books, Meredith and Alaric have a relationship, starting in the novel, Fury, but in the series, Alaric meets Meredith for half of Season Three. See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship